1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a RFID-tag structure body provided with a RFID circuit element capable of radio communication of information with outside, a RFID label, and an apparatus for producing RFID labels that produces them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system configured to transmit/receive information contactlessly (electromagnetic coupling method using coil, electromagnetic induction method or electric wave method and the like) with a RFID circuit element storing information is known.
In general, the RFID circuit element is formed as a RFID label on a label-like material, and this RFID label is often affixed onto a target article and the like for classification/organization of various documents/articles, for example. An example of such a RFID label is described in JP, A, 2005-196377, for example.
In the prior art, such configuration is disclosed that a region in a RFID label where the RFID circuit element is not provided is affixed onto an edge portion of a target article to be affixed, while a region where the RFID circuit element is provided is projected outward from the edge portion of the article and a perforation is provided between these two regions so that they can be cut away after affixation.
Recently, applications of the RFID label have become diversified with expansion of its use, and RFID labels in various modes according to the applications are in demand. For example, there emerges a need that a RFID label is to be affixed onto an affixed face made of metal (or affixed face with metal present nearby) such as a spine label of a binder. In such a case, with the above prior art, even if the article is made of metal, the RFID circuit element projects outwardly from the article and is separated from the metal, but since the entire label is simply in a substantially plane shape, the label might be bent by contact, collision or the like and the RFID circuit element having been projected is brought into contact with the metal, which may cause a possible communication failure.